Kick Ass love story
by lightningstar719
Summary: Here is a little story I thought of now that im shipping Kick ass And Hit Girl
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since i left new york to get away from the superhero life. But before I get into that, you should know my side of the story.

Dave says that I left new york to get away from the cops. What he did not tell you, He came with me. Dave wouldn't be able to handle keeping his dads house since he was only 18 at the time along with having no parents or any family, his friends offered him a place to stay but he wanted to stay with me being the closest thing to family. it's been three years and i'm 18 now and hes 21. we sometimes go out and take care of a couple of druggies, It's mostly because it's the only way we can afford to stay in our house.

"Dave!" said Mindi "come on! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming! bow ties are harder than they look!" Dave yelled from across the house

Dave and I had actually started dating not too long after we left but surprisingly this was going to be our first date, after my bad experience with brooke I vowed to never date someone I hadn't known long enough

"I'm really nervous Dave." Said mindi looking into her mirror

"there is no reason to be I can assure you that i'm not going to ditch you for some bitch like Brooke." Said Dave walking behind to mindi

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Hope to die" Dave said placing his hands on her hips

"So where are going in the first place?" Said Mindi walking out the door

"It's a surprise, thats why you need to wear this." Said Dave holing out a blindfold

I looked at it confused but put it on anyways

"Wait how am I going to drive with my eyes covered?!" Said Mindi waving her arms around searching for her motorcycle

"You won't have to." Said Dave grabbing her hands "Watch your step"

"Where are we going?!" Mindi said with a giggle in her voice as she stepped into the vehicle

The ride was only about 20 minutes long but it felt like a year!

"Ok we're here" Said dave taking Mindi's hand

"can I take off the blindfold?" said Mindi putting her hand up

"you can now" Said Dave

I can remember taking it off like it was yesterday. When I took that blindfold off it revealed the most beautiful pavilion complete with a table and flowers everywhere.

"Dave I don't know what to say." Mindi said walking to the table

"Happy birthday Mindi" Said Dave

"Is this what you have been doing for the past month?" Said Mindi turning around

"Well it might have been…" Said Dave gesturing Mindi to sit down "Come on you're going to love your dinner."

I walked over and sat down. at that moment I realized that i'm never going to find anyone who could care for me as much as Dave….And I want that to never change, because i'm perfectly happy the way I am now

"Dave?" Said Mindi looking up from her plate

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Mindi When you walked into my school I realized that marcus would be able to protect you from all the dangers in the school and not the bullies. I'm talking about the pain that high school can cause you and the rumors, so I made it my goal to make sure no one would ever hurt such a beautiful woman like you and the more time i spent the more I realized how much I wanted to be with you and I saw how hurt you were after Brooke did that to you and I was determined to make you first real date the one you would remember for the rest of your life" Said dave placing his hands onto her's

When I heard him say that I couldn't help but tear up, No one has ever said anything like that to me.

"Dave I-" said Mindi as she was cut off by the sounds of dishes falling in the kitchen

I was terrified thinking that this date was ruined but.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Minde." Said dave

"yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me? The day we left"

"When I first met you I thought that you were the worst person to ever be a superhero but the more you were around...The more I started to fall...And then I just couldn't take it and...I snapped"

"why don't we head home." Said dave standing up offering his hand

When I saw how Dave looked that night I wanted to stay there forever and never let go

_The next morning_

"Babe! What would you like for breakfast?" Dave yelled from the floor below

I used to get really bad sleep after daddy died. But once Dave and I moved in it just disappeared. It felt great

"What are you thinking of!?

"how do waffle's sound?" Said dave walking into the room

"hmmmm….We need to add something into it, blueberries or chocolate chips?" Said Mindi biting her lip

"I don't see why we cant do both?" Said Dave leaning against the door

"Sounds great lets go!" said Mindi hopping out of the bed

Dave and I probably got more flour on us than the waffle's. We had so much fun

"Hey Minde!" _Author's note it's pronounced like Mindi without the I it's not mind as in head_

"Yeah?"

"lets go to the pool! I hear it's empty!" Dave yelled from their bedroom

"Sounds great"

I have always loved to swim, especially when the poolk was empty but i'm going to be honest with all of you…..One of the biggest reasons I loved to go swimming was because Dave didnt need to wear a shirt and believe me! if you saw him without a shirt you would believe me

_SPLASH!_

"DAVE!" Mindi said while hold back a laugh

"What? I know you liked it." Dave said pulling her over into his arms

I shot a glare at him hoping he would stop splashing me but… He gave me the pouty face and that face it my weakness! If he makes that face i'm putty in his hands, but! his weakness is just being near me

"Oh come on you just had to didn't you!" Said Mindi wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well yeah you were glaring at me" Said Dave swaying himself and her side to side as if they were dancing

"I love you" Mindi said resting her head on his chest

"I love you too"

Dave planted a kiss on my forehead and sent butterflies into my stomach.

"Hey break it up you two!" yelled the life guard

Dave and I got out of the pool while holding back laughs and went home

"That was awesome!" Said Dave

"What should we do know?" Said Mindi as she removed her towel and hung it up

"Well what did you have in mind?" Said Dave with the slightes bit of lust in his voice

I knew he would say that…But I liked it

"Right now?" Said Mindi walking into their room

"Yeah" Said Dave biting his lip

Dave picked me up and tossed me onto the bed looking hungry

"Dave wait!" Mindi said sitting up quickly

I was terrified since it was my first time but at the same time I was more ready than ever

"You're going to be fine." Said dave

He sat atop of me and kissed every inch of my body. I felt such a rush and never wanted it to end. I could feel the heat pool between my legs as he unclipped my swimsuit top

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Said dave sitting up tossing her top behind him

"yeah just...be gentle" Said Mindi

Dave started kissing me all over from my neck all the way to my inner thigh

"_**uhh**_ D-Dave"

I was starting to moan by how close he was getting to my core then the most amazing thing happened

"_**oooohhhhh**_. Dave… d-don't stop please" Mindi said

"mmmmm you taste good" Dave said looking up from between her legs

I was starting to get soaked and we hadn't even gotten to the best part

"All the way" Said Mindi as she clutched the sheets

"you sure?"

"mmmm" Said Mindi biting her lip

As I watched Dave stand up and remove his pants and his Member had grown so stiff it looked like it was a stick! He slowly walked towards me and slammed his lips against mine as he slid his member inside me

"Ah!" Mindi whinced

"Are you okay?" Said Dave as he slowly sped up his pace

"Yeah i'm fine please faster"

As he sped up I got closer and closer to my climax until I couldnt hold it back anymore.

"That was amazing!" Said Mindi

"I'm glad I could service you" Said Dave as he lie down next to me

"I love you" Said Mindi

"I lo-" Dave was cut off my the sound of someone pounding against the door

"OPEN UP PLEASE!" the voice yelled

Dave and I just threw on the nearest clothes we could find and ran downstairs

"HELP ME!" the voice called again

Dave opened the door as I grabbed our gear from the cellar

"MINDI! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS" Dave yelled

I ran upstairs gear in hand. And boy am i glad I got it because what I saw nearly made me slice him in half right there

"CHRIS?!"

"Hit girl?" Chris said looking confused

"What do you want chris?! better yet why are you even in LA?" Said dave looking just as confused

"What do you want cocksucker?" Said Mindi putting her knife to his neck

"Why are you two here?" Said chris as he walked around us "Wait why are you dre-" he cut himself off

"C'mon Chris why are you here?!" Said Dave stopping him

Chris took a minute to figure out what was going on I swear his brain is a peanut

"OH MY GOD YOU JUST HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU!"

_WHAM!_

"What the hell was that for?" Said dave

"What? you wanted to do it too" Said Mindi as she massaged her hand

"Well yeah but still why?"

"Why not? Anyway get your suit on he won't remember what we look like" Said Mindi sliding her wig on

After chris woke up it turned out he was just looking for someone to prank so I kinda sat on his face…..with my shoe

"Get out of here douche!" Dave yelled

"Wait Dave I need to ask you something important" Said chris pulling him into another room

"What?" Said Dave

"How was she?"

"What?"

Does she taste nice? Her puss?" Said chris biting his lip

"GOD GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH" Dave yelled

I was in the other room durikng all of this but I remember Dave yelling and then someone getting the shit beat out them

"Well now hes gone how does some dinner sound?" Said Mindi pulling off her costume

"Chinese sound OK?" Said dave helping her

"Fine with me" Said Mindi running upstairs to get her pajamas on


End file.
